


I'll Give So Much More Than I Get

by LadyCizzle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Michael Buble, But I probably will, F/M, Fluff, Het, I Blame Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, Oh songfic, Slash, Why Did I Write This?, Won't do it again, i'm weak, what can ya do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What happens when Barry convinces Len to participate in a Bachelor's Auction/Talent Show? Coldflash of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give So Much More Than I Get

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying very hard to just be a Coldflash reader and not a writer but I saw this prompt on Tumblr and well...this happened. I regret nothing!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistake are my own. If you see any just pretend you didn't.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the shows but I did find a genie's lantern so...

Len pinched the bridge of his nose for what felt like the hundredth time as he stared up at the ceiling, slowly regretting ever stepping foot in the building. He was only there because Barry had asked him to meet him at Star Labs, stating that he had something serious he wanted to talk to him about. Now that Len knew what it was, he wished he would have said no immediately to the invite.

"How many ways can I say it kid, the answer is no," grumbled Len, shaking his head.

"How can you say no?" huffed Barry. "It's for a good cause."

"Last time I checked I wasn't a hero. I don't care about good causes," sniped Len as he glared at Barry.

"I'm sorry but wasn't it you who traveled on a time-ship to stop an immortal mad man from taking over the world," countered Barry with a grin. "That kinda makes you a hero."

"If you recall I died trying to save the world," he replied jauntily.

"Barely," scoffed Barry with a wave. "I saved...I mean we saved you eventually and that's the most important thing. And since you've been back you've been helping us keep Central City safe from people trying to destroy it. Besides, when's the last time you pulled a heist," Barry pointed out, still grinning.

Len scowled. "Still not a hero," he snapped. "And I don't do charity."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Deny it all you want Cold. I know you better than you think."

"Oh really."

"Yup," Barry replied with a pop of his lips. "Kids are a weakness for you, always have been."

"The answer's still no."

Barry didn't even try to stop the pout that formed on his face at Len's answer. "Come on, please do it for me," pleaded Barry even going as far as to clasp his hands together. "As a thank you for saving your life." When Len continued to frown, Barry had no choice but to bring out the big guns. "Fine," he shrugged indifferently. "You don't have to do it."

Len narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like Scarlet to give up so easily and yet he was. "Thank you," he said suspiciously.

"At least Mick said yes."

At that, Len's head snapped up as he turned around to face his fire-loving partner who responded with a grunt and a shrug. "You can't be serious."

"I like kids," Mick replied with another shrug, folding his arms and staring back at Len.

Len turned back to see that Barry's grin had returned and if possible it grew even bigger. He wanted nothing more than to swipe the grin off Barry's face but all he could do was scowl. Still, he had to give it to Barry for asking Mick to participate as well knowing his partner would use it against him if given the opportunity. "Okay fine, I'll do it," he hissed bitterly as he split his glare between his partner and Barry.

"Yes," Barry cried triumphantly, racing across the room to throw his arms around thief. "I knew I could convince you."

Len pried Barry off him and gave the younger man a gentle push. "Whatever," he grumbled, forcing himself not to smile. He would never admit it aloud but a part of him like to see Barry happy, especially if he was the cause for said happiness. "I just hope you understand what you've done."

"Sorry."

"In case you've forgotten Scarlet Mick and I are criminals," he drawled, nodding towards his partner. "I don't see to many people bidding on us, no matter how lonely and desperate they are."

"Speak for yourself," grunted Mick with a smirk.

Barry beamed. "You'll do fine," he replied with a chuckle, his eyes quickly sweeping down Len's body. "This will show people that you're not a villain anymore. They will see the good in you like I do."

"I highly doubt anyone will see me as something other than a bad man," snorted Len in disbelief.

"You're being too hard on yourself. Besides, don't women love a bad boy?" he teased.

"I'm more than bad; I'm down right cold," smirked Len.

Rolling his eyes at the pun, Barry gave Len a gentle pat on the arm. "And on that note I have to go. Auction is two weeks from Friday at the County Club, eight o'clock, dress casually. Don't be late."

"We'll be there."

"Oh, and did I mention there's a talent portion. Bye."

"What!" yelped Len as Barry sped past him and out of the building. He couldn't believe it. Not only did he have to participate in the auction but he had to display a talent as well. He was doubly screwed. "Dammit," he hissed unhappily while the sound of Mick's hearty laughter filled the room. "Would you shut-up," he snapped at Mick who continued to laugh. "This is your entire fault, I hope you know that."

Mick shrugged. "Come on Len, it won't be so bad."

"Really, then please enlighten me on why this is a good idea?" he asked sarcastically.

"You said it yourself boss. Lonely, desperate women; maybe even a few wealthy ones looking for a good time."

It clicked. Len suddenly understood why his partner had agreed to be a part of the event. "Well alright then," he grinned slyly as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps there is a silver lining in this clusterfuck of a catastrophe."

"Yeah."

"We'll need a list of everyone who's going to be in attendance. If we play our cards right the charity won't be the only one cashing in."

While Len was busy making plans in his head, Mick quietly slipped out of the room. Once he was alone, he pulled out his cellphone. "Yeah, he's in," was the first and only thing he said before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

"Dude why are we here again?" asked Cisco as he took a seat next to Barry. It was the night of the charity auction and instead of hanging out on his couch and binge-watching Fringe on Netflix he was there with Barry and Catlin who had also tagged along.

"For support," was Barry's response, looking towards the stage. The auction/talent show had yet to start but Barry could see a few men standing on stage next to the MC. He frowned when he didn't see Len or Mick.

"Don't worry, he's here."

The trio turned to see Lisa standing behind them with a sly grin on her face. "Mind if I join you?" she asked flirtatiously, her attention solely on Cisco calusing him to blush.

Cisco gave a quick nod.

"Um…sure," he whimpered as she came closer. He watched as her eyes flickered to Barry who was sitting next to him completely obvious. "Dude," hissed Cisco, jabbing Barry in the leg with his finger. "Move."

Barry stared at him confused. "What?"

"Move so Lisa can sit down."

Barry rolled his eyes but did as he was asked, moving to the next seat while Lisa swiftly took his place next to Cisco. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," came Lisa reply without bothering to look at him. "So cutie, why aren't you up there on stage with the other bachelors," she asked, brushing her shoulder against his.

"I don't think anyone would actually pay money to spend time with me," he replied somberly, shaking his head.

"Oh I don't know," smirked Lisa. "I gotta pocket full of cash that states otherwise. But I think it's a good thing you didn't volunteer."

"Why?"

She leaned forward, her lips barely touching Cisco's ear as she began to whisper. "'Cause then I would have a room full of pretty gold statues with nowhere to put them all," she stated sternly.

Cisco found himself blushing again at the comment. "We wouldn't want that," he stuttered, smiling softly.

"No," replied Lisa as she grabbed his hand and held it firmly in hers. "We wouldn't."

"If you guys are done, the auctions about to start," Catlin stated, her tone soft and friendly as her gaze shifted from the couple to the stage.

An hour and ten bachelor's later the group patiently waited for the two rouges to appear on stage.

"And for our eleventh bachelor we have Mr. Mick Rory."

Lisa and Barry clapped as Mick made his way to the center of the stage. A few people in the audience began to whisper and Barry had no doubt that it was simply because they recognized the Mick as being one of the city's most feared criminals, once upon a time. Even the MC Jimmy Chance's eyes twitched nervously as he stared at the muscled man.

"Um…Mr. Rory," Jimmy began with a stutter, "states that his likes are money and fire, in no particular order and his dislikes are…cops. Of course they are," he replied softly, causing the crowd to snicker.

"Problem," growled Mick as he took a step towards the MC and then smirked when he saw the man's body become tense.

"Nope," replied Jimmy shaking his head vigorously, eyes filled with fear. "No problem at all. Just waiting for you to showcase your talent to our wonderful audience."

"I don't have a talent."

"Everyone has a talent. Perhaps you could grace us with a song."

"I don't sing," came Mick's gruff reply

"A dance then."

"I don't dance."

Jimmy glared at the arsonist. l"You were aware that the night's festivities included a talent portion, weren't you?"

Mick shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah so."

"Well then-"

"How about I show everyone the different ways I can kill you with one hand," growled Mick menacingly as he took a step forward.

The MC shook his head vigorously as his body trembled in fear. "That won't be necessary," he squeaked, turning towards the audience. "How about we start the bidding. Do I have $100 dollars?"

A woman's hand shot into the air. Her paddle waving back and forth as she stood. "$100 dollars."

Across from her a busty blond threw her hand in the air as well. "$200," she shouted gleefully, giving Mick a wink.

"$250," came a cry from another woman sitting in the back.

"$400."

"$500."

"$650."

Not to be outdone the blond raised her paddle again and shouted "$900!" Her eyes darted around the room as if daring anyone to outbid her.

"Wow we have $900 as our final offer," the MC grinned. "$900 going once, going twice-"

"$1,000!" came a cry from the back.

Everybody turned to find the source of the offer including Mick whose eyes widen in surprise. "Doc," he managed to spurt out as the woman in question stood shaking slightly. He couldn't believe that Caitlin bid on him.

"$1,000," she repeated her bid with a soft smile.

"Sold!" Mick grinned.

"That's not how it works Mr. Rory," Jimmy frowned. "It's my job to continue until-"

Mick glared at the MC. "I said sold," he growled angrily.

"Sold to the brave woman in the back," Jimmy quivered, pointing at the woman. "May the heavens be with you."

As Mick left the stage, Caitlin sat down and stared at table. "Did I-"

"Yup," whispered Cisco, nodding his head. "You did."

Barry just stared at Caitlin, astonishment plastered all over his face. "Umm...okay," he stuttered. "Did you mean to do that?"

"I think so, yeah," answered Caitlin slightly confused. Just thinking about that woman going anywhere need the fire-starter made Caitlin want to claw her eyes out.

"Of course you did," replied Lisa smirking. "Way to go Doc," she added teasingly.

Caitlin smiled back tentatively before turning her attention towards the stage.

Cisco and Barry shared a looked before Cisco shrugged, giving Lisa a side glace, as Barry slapped his palm over his face.

"And our final bachelor of the evening is Captain Cold," Jimmy's voice quaked as he read the note card.

Barry snickered at the look of fear on Jimmy's face as Len slowly made his way on to the stage. However his smirk morphed into a look of awe when he finally appeared.

"Dude," hissed Cisco, leaning over Lisa with a grin. "You did tell him to dress casual, right."

"Uh huh," whimpered Barry, unable to take his eyes off the thief.

Len stood before the audience in a black tuxedo, tailored to fit his body perfectly. A blue tie adorned his neck, making his eyes appear even bluer. "Please, call me Len." He flashed the audience his patented smirk happily watching as most of the women and a few men suddenly blushed. "I'll take it from here," Len grinned, grabbing the microphone from Jimmy who didn't even bother to object. "Most of you know who I am but none of that matters because tonight we are here for the same reason." He paused and gave the crowd a sympathetic smile. "The children. So I promise, that tonight, I will be on my very best behavior."

"What if we want you to be a bad boy instead?" asked the same busty blond who had previously bid on Mick flirtatiously.

"Well then if you win I promise not to disappoint," replied Len with a devilish grin.

"I'll start the bid at $1,000 dollars," she said not even bothering to wait for the auction to officially begin.

Before anyone else could bid, Len raised one finger in the air causing the room to become silent. "Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm, I have yet to participate in the talent portion of this evening's program."

"What exactly is your brother going to do?" asked Barry curiously as he kept his eyes on Len.

A mischievous grin spread across Lisa's face. "You'll see," she replied, her tone light and playful.

At that moment, a familiar tune filled the room and Barry could only continue stare as Len began to sing.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Hmm...hmm.._

Len's soft baritone filled the room as the thief's gently swayed with the music. Every so often he would wink at one of the enthralled women in the audience. A few women even reached out to grab Len's arm when he passed by.

Barry let out a quiet growl. He didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to whisk Len out of the room and away from prying hands.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Len grinned as he stopped in front of an older but very attractive woman, her silver hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She smiled when Len held out his hand and didn't hesitate to stand when he gently pulled her to the middle of the floor. Len the chastely kissed her cheek before he continued to belt out the tune perfectly.

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

With another kiss, he released the woman with a spin and continued to move across the floor until he was standing right in front of Barry.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

Barry 's face flushed . He could feel heat pool in his lower extremities as he desperately tried to keep from Len's intense gaze. He was completely captivated by the man in front of him, the room around him slowly fading away.

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

With a quick wink, Len turned towards the front of the room _._

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

The music faded slowly as Len walked back to the stage, stopping once to kiss the back of giddy woman's hand. The audience began clapping loudly, the roaring applause continuing even after Len graciously bowed and handed the MC the microphone.

"Give it up for bachelor number twelve, Len," Jimmy shouted gleefully at the adoring crowd. "After a performance like that I bet these fine people can't wait to bid. Let's start the bid with $1,000-"

"$1,500," shouted the blond.

"$2,000," came the cry from a red hair woman, jumping up as she bid.

The woman Len danced with gave a slight wave. "$2,200," she replied shyly, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

Barry stomach coiled as he watched the frantic bidding. It seemed as if one would bid only to be immediately outbid by someone else. The bid climbed higher, a few women dropping out of the race but the blond seemed the most determined to win. Barry did not want that to happen.

"You alright there Barry?" asked Lisa, eyeing him curiously.

"Nothing's wrong," grumbled Barry through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

Lisa shrugged playfully. "I don't know," she smirked. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous," he tried to scoff nonchalantly but hissed as the blond once upped her bid to $3,900. Now it was down to her and two other women who weren't giving up.

"Barry let me let you in on a little secret. Lenny didn't say yes to this shindig because because you asked. He said yes because 'you' asked," she emphasized, hoping Barry would understand exactly what she was trying to tell him.

Barry's eyes widen as his mouth dropped open, a soft "Oh" escaping. He turned towards the stage, staring at Len for a quick moment before turning back to Lisa. "Seriously," he replied incredulously. "You swear you're not messing with me."

"I solemnly swear," grinned Lisa as she held up three fingers. "I would hurry if I were you."

At that very moment the persistent blond rose from her chair. "$4500!" she yelled, slamming her paddle against the table. The remaining women spared her a quick glance before they each shook their heads and lowered their hands.

"Lisa I don't have that kind of money," panicked Barry, his body becoming extremely tense at the predatory gaze the blond gave Len.

"Don't worry Barry I've got you covered," Lisa promised, sliding her paddle into Barry's hand.

Still Barry wasn't sure if he should. Yes, there was a small chance that Len had feelings for him but to what extent. Barry was never one for casual and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if that was all Len wanted. Did Barry really want to risk their friendship on a possibility?

"Wow $4,500 is our current bid folks," Jimmy stated, looking around the room. "And since I don't see any more contenders $4,500 going once."

Len gave the blond a gleeful smirk.

"$4,500 going twice."

The blond ran her tongue seductively over her blood red lips.

Barry snapped.

"$5,000!" he shouted, breathing slightly erratic. It took every ounce of control he had not to flash on stage and cover Len's body with his own.

Len stood shell-shocked. Barry had actually bid on him, bidding $5,000 no less.

"$5,000," whistled Jimmy as he stared wildly at Barry. "Can anyone top that?"

Not one to give up, the blond moved to raise her hand but a snarl from Lisa kept her from doing so.

"Don't even think about it," growled Lisa menacingly.

With a terrified gasp, she took her seat, grumpily folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I guess that settles it then. Sold to the young man," he paused as a gave Barry a once over. "Are you even old enough to bid," he asked curiously.

"I'm twenty-six," Barry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well alright then. Sold to the young man in the back." He then turned to Len. "You might want to check his ID, just saying."

Len could only nod, eyes never leaving Barry's. His heart began to beat frantically inside his chest when Barry offered him a tentative smile.

Finally the bachelors were given the opportunity to meet with their future dates and the not quite ex-criminals didn't waste any time climbing off stage.

Mick reached Caitlin who stood eyeing him warily. "Ya don't gotta do this Doc," he stated adamantly. "It's alright if ya wanna back out."

"You wouldn't be upset?" asked Caitlin.

Mick shrugged, shaking his head. "Naw. Money going to a good cause so can't complain. Just wish I knew why you bid on me," he wondered curiously.

"Would you rather be with the blond?" hissed Caitlin.

"Nope, just curious is all."

"I don't really know," she stuttered honestly with a slight shrug. "But maybe I will figure it out over dinner. Just, no fires or heists," stressed Caitlin, shaking her head.

"Deal," Mick laughed heartily as he gave the doctor a smile. "Ya like Italian?"

Caitlin smiled in return. "Love it."

Across the room Barry stood in front Len, a giddy smile on his face. However, stared at the hero with indifference. Barry let out a sigh. "Would you stop staring at me like that?" he pleaded.

"Just trying to figure out two things."

"And they are?"

"Why you bid on me?" Len began, flicking a finger as he counted. "And where exactly did you get five grand?" Len gazed at Barry through narrow eyes. "I know for a fact you don't have that kinda money Scarlet."

"Well the answers are quite simple Cold," replied Barry perkily. "The thought of that woman putting her hands on you made me want to lock her away in the pipeline."

"Really," Len couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face.

Barry smiled flirtatiously as he grabbed Len's hands and held them in his own. "Yup. And as for the money I have your sister to thank for that. She's the one who clued me in your feelings for me."

"Did she now?" drawled Len as he glanced around the room for his sister. "Lisa always did have a knack for meddling."

"Hey, she was only doing what both of us failed to do. You could have told me you were interested."

Len chuckled. "And have you reject me Red, I don't think so," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Does this look like rejection?" emphasized Barry as he took a small step forward.

"It's not as if you said anything either."

"I know I could have said something but I was scared," replied Barry nervously. "Why would a guy like you want someone like me."

"Said the hero to the villain," scoffed Len. "I believe that's my line."

"You're not a villain, well not anymore," clarified Barry with a smile. "More like reluctant hero who happens to be a thief."

Len grinned cockily. "I think you mean amazing thief. I'm an amazing thief Barry."

"Stole my heart."

Instead of responding, Len leaned forward and pressed his lips against Barry's.

The speedster eagerly responded, freeing one hand to wrap it around Len's neck to hold closer. He moaned in excitement, parting his lips and allowing Len's tongue into his mouth. He hadn't even noticed Len's hand traveling up his body until he felt fingers in his hair. The thief gently pulled his locks causing him to release another moan. When breathing became necessary, Barry pulled away slightly. "Wow," he whispered dreamingly.

Len grinned and chuckled softly as he kissed Barry once more. "There's plenty more where that came from. You did just spend $5,000 on me after all."

"Well Lisa did. I wonder if that means I have to pay her back."

"Doubt it. Lisa loves whipping out that gold card of hers. She will however expect a really good Christmas gift. Preferably diamonds."

"The card was black."

"What?"

Barry groaned at the look of confusion on Len's face. "The card Lisa used was black," Barry replied slightly hysterical. "Oh my God, did she lift someone's wallet. Did I buy you with stolen money?" Barry started to panic at the mere thought of using a stolen credit card.

"Calm down Scarlet," replied Len, shaking his head. "The card was stolen but she stole it from me. So I guess I technically brought myself."

Barry let out a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good. That's great even."

"How so?"

"Well," shrugged Barry. "You stole the money first. I reclaimed it and gave it to charity."

"For your own personal gain of course," teased Len.

"Gotta have some perks," Barry replied coyly, toying with one of the buttons on Len's tux. "Hero pay kinda sucks."

Len surged forward, tugging Barry's earlobe with his teeth, nibbling softly. "It's not the only thing that sucks. Just saying," he smirked.

Heat filled Barry's body as he pulled Len's body against his. He licked his lips, eyes dark with desire. "Then we should really, really get out of here," he replied lustfully.

"Yes, let's," Len agreed and with one final kiss, he followed Barry out of the building where the speedster didn't hesitate to flash them away.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Good, bad, I should probably stick to reading, let me know. Adios


End file.
